1. Field
The present invention relates to an airplane system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an airplane system including duplex modules so as to improve reliability and stability of the airplane system, and a control method thereof
2. Discussion of Related Art
An Integrated Modular Avionics (IMA) technology is used in an airplane system. The IMA is a technology for improving safety and efficiency of a system including many application having different safety levels, and prevents an application and hardware from being interfered from each other when the application and the hardware are developed or executed, thereby decreasing development cost of the hardware or the application. Particularly, the IMA may be applied to an avionics software standard, such as ARINC-653, in an airplane system.
Aeronautical Radio Incorporate (ARINC) is a nonprofit organization of the US, and defines standards of a communication service between a terrestrial base station and an air plane, and an avionics standard. ARINC-653 is one of the standards defined by the ARINC, and is a technology standard between an operating system of an airplane system and an application program operated in the operating system for the IMA.
ARINC-653 regulates a plurality of partitions in an airplane system including the large number of application programs and processes. The purpose of the partition is to make each application be more efficiently operated, and the partition is present in the form of a process in a user layer, and scheduling is performed through the partition by using data having information on the partition in a kernel layer.
In the meantime, the airplane system requires high reliability and stability due to its characteristic. Further, in the airplane system, some constituent elements are often formed in a duplex system in order to secure reliability and stability. However, an airplane system in the related art is not configured so as to be appropriate the duplex system under the ARINC-653. Accordingly, efficiency deteriorates, so that an airplane system optimized to the duplex system has been demanded.